May the Best Clique Win
by Cheetaswillruletheworld
Summary: With the Pretty Committee leaving for High School, Massie Block decides to hold a brand new contest-the next Pretty Committee. With 8 equally stunning young ladies fighting for the crown, how will OCD determine the new Queens? But of course, in the world of OCD, complications walk the halls of the school. A battle between cliques, romance and friendship. SYOC CLOSED.
1. Form and Prologue

**Title:** Pretty Committee 2.0 (May the Best Clique Win)

**Summary:** With the Pretty Committee leaving High School, Massie Block decides to hold a brand new contest-the next Pretty Committee. With 8 equally stunning young ladies fighting for the crown, how will OCD determine the new Queens? But of course, in the world of OCD, complications walk the halls of the school. A battle between cliques, romance and friendship. **SYOC OPEN**

**Story Intro:**

Eight beautiful girls were standing right in front of the infamous Pretty Committee, their faces painted with a cross between flattered and frightened. Pretty Committee Alpha Massie Block, alongside her other best friends—Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire, were all wearing the same smirk, eyeing the eight 7th graders, clicking their heels and flipping their hair. The Alpha Massie shifts around the GLU headquarters, carefully studying the terrified possible Alphas.

"You girls might be wondering why I have invited you into our top secret headquarters." She says, trying to sound as gentle as she could. She remains silent for a couple of seconds, waiting for an answer. Massie Block rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I'm sure you are all aware that this is our last year in OCD and that in a couple of months, we are going to leave." Her smile widens. "And that is why you are all here!"

Like rehearsed and on cue, Dylan pulls down the board covered with fancy-looking silk, which reveals a panel with their pictures on it. "For the past few days we were studying potential 7th graders who we think could be worthy to take our place as rulers of Octavian Country Day." She draws a line between the board, separating the girls into two cliques. "I know you girls barely talk to each other, well, some of you are friends, but hey! That's how we started." The other members of the Pretty Committee throw smiles at each other, Massie grins. "We have separated the eight of you into two cliques. But first things first, are you ready?"

A girl raises her hand, Massie shots her an annoyed look. "Yes?" Massie snaps and the girl replies with both confidence and fear. "Ready for what?"

"Ready to rule OCD. Ready for a couple of challenges to prove that you are worthy of becoming the next Pretty Committee." Massie pauses. "We handpicked you; we chose the top 8 most impressive 7th graders. I'm sure all of you are ready for the fight."

Nobody answers, as some of the girls smirks back at Massie.

"Very good. The best group receives the title as the new Pretty Committee. Don't worry though, if you choose to make a new name, we will respect you. But for now, we have divided you into to two." Massie points at the board. "Now go with your new girlfriends."

The girls quickly follow as they stand next to their assigned groups. "Good. Now, the right side will be called the Angels, and the left will be called the Sirens—for now, of course."

"What do we do now?" A girl asks, Massie smiles.

"You get acquainted and comfortable. Because for your bonus challenge, we will give you 3 days to get to know each other, hang-out and determine who becomes Alpha and Beta. Once you girls settled, we will formally let the student body know. As for now, keep a low profile and avoid mentioning this to others. If you have LBR BFF's, seriously, loose them. Sorry Claire." Massie tells as she gives Claire a smile, Claire rolls her eyes. "Is it clear? Don't worry, the bonus challenge is, well, a bonus."

"So is everybody in?" Massie asks, scanning the other girls. She smiles to herself, seeing the will to be the new Alpha Clique inside the eyes of the eight girls in front her. They keep quiet, but Massie could tell that they were so into it.

"Well then, let the races and rambles begin."

* * *

Name:

Age (14-15 for girls, 14-16 for boys):

Grade:

Appearance:

Personality:

Clique

Clique spot (Alpha, Beta or regular member):

Clique (Angels or Sirens):

Why do you deserve to be Alpha? (if you chose to be Alpha):

Why did Massie pick you? (leave if applying as an LBR or Briarwood boy):

Significant Talents:

School clubs: Archery, Yoga and Track.

Best subjects:

Brief History:

IM name:

Clique tag name (Ms. Sunshine, etc):

Romance (Yes/No and please describe):

Other:

**I WILL ONLY ACCEPT OC's THROUGH PM! PLEASE SUBMIT! This is not a first come first served syoc, I'll be posting the accepted characters on Wednesday. Please follow! Thank you :)**


	2. The Angels and The Sirens

"Well then, let the races and rambles begin" Massie Block commands, as the girls stand there, stunned. Annoyed, Massie Block raises an eyebrow and the startled eight girls begin introducing their selves to each other.

The Pretty Committee bursts into laughter, as a smiling Massie pulls out a folder labelled 'Angels and Sirens'.

"Obviously, getting to know each other will be a bit hard. How can you get along if nobody orients you about who you're new friends, and enemies are going to be?" Massie coldly smiles, as she opens a glittered, labelled folder.

"**Clique number 1**—**The Angels**. A common trait is their tendencies to act like goody-goodies with vicious bites. Behind those sweet, lip-gloss tainted lips—they're cunning. Pretty, Popular, Rich and Angelic." Massie pauses. "And as for info on the goyles—"

"Angel 1: **Peyton Miller**." Peyton smiles "Peyton has long golden blonde hair, tiffany's-box blue eyes, and a tan to die for. Despite the shy exterior, she's a vicious competitor. An artist, specializes in the field of visual arts and is highly praised for it." Massie looks up. "Probably the sweetest amongst the other Angels. Angel Tag Name—_The Bohemian_."

"Angel 2: **Molly Donahue**" Molly flips her hair and looks at the Alpha "Molly has light brown blondish hair, blue eyes—which are contacts, is very athletic and has a lot of freckles." Massie pauses. "An athlete" Kristen smiles. "Specializes in Track and Yoga. A hard worker, A straight A student, and a mean fashion machine. Angel Tag Name—_Athletic Angel_"

"Angel 3: **Sophia Van Leuwen**" Massie looks up and smiles at the girl. "Sophia, 'Sophi', has has long chestnut colored hair that falls to mid-rib. It's very thick. She has large brown doe-eyes lined with a thick fringe of black eyelashes, very lean. Is genuinely nice" Massie again, looks up. "But of course, I could see through that act. An athlete like Molly" Massie smiles. "Lights up a room. Tag Name—_Illuminata_."

"Angel 4: **Angelina Montario**" Angelina takes a step forward, and crosses her arms. "Angelina has long brown hair down to the middle of her back with blunt and blonde bangs, and sparkling light brown eyes. Loves skiing, fashion design and water polo." Massie pauses. "This is my bet for alpha." The rest of the Pretty Committee looks at Massie. "Angel Tag Name—_Glitterati._"

The Angels smiles at one another, as the Sirens patiently wait for Massie to give them their profiles.

"**Clique number 2**—**The Sirens****.**" The four girls exchange smirks, the four of them not cautious that they were all staring at Massie with their hands on their hips. "The Sirens are the stereotyped Mean Girls, only classier and more fashionable. Ruthless rulers."

"Siren 1: **Juliette St. Marks**." Juliette smiles. "Juliette has glossy chestnut waves that falls mid back, sea-green eyes, and has a well toned body. Well known as a drama queen—literally. She has been doing theatre, and has been excelling." Massie stares at the girl. "Siren Tag Name—_Ms. Lalaland_."

"Siren 2: **Alexis Miranda Donovan**." Massie scans the girls and lands her eyes on Alexis. "Alexis has dark and thick red hair that reaches a little above her elbows. She has bluish-green eyes, pale freckled skin and is a bit muscular, yet still skinny." Alexis smiles. "Manipulative, cunning, and is a photographer. Siren Tag Name—_Girl on Fire_."

"Siren 3: **Silena Von Bleicken**." Massie glances at her beta Alicia. "Silena has long wavy black hair, bright blue eyes, and crimson red lips. Pale skinned and has a slender and curvy body, is well known for her Snow White-esque features." Massie purses her lips. "Infamously known for her dancing, fashion and her fierce personality. Siren Tag Name—_Snow Bite_."

"Siren 4: **Georgina Montgomery**" Alicia, who was standing next to Massie, scoops behind Dylan with her arms crossed. "Georgina has straight, long soft blonde hair, perfectly sun-kissed skin, and has dark green eyes. Georgina has been known as one of the meanest girls in OCD, and is proud of it." Georgina coldly smiles. "A Glamorous Amazona. Siren Tag Name—_Glamazona_"

And with that, Massie Block hands the file to Claire, and smiles at the girls. "The Sirens may be meaner on the exterior, but I know that the Angels are just as brutal. This is a competition, and I have chosen the eight of you as our possible successors. I am expecting everyone to be on their A-game, always." Massie glances at Claire. "Claire?"

Claire clears her throat. "For your first challenge, I want everyone to bond and determine who your Clique's Alpha, and Beta are going to be. We expect the eight of you to be done with the choosing before the day ends. Report to the GLU Headquarters, but please at least send us a text message."

Massie steps forward. "That's all. Now Scram." The girls, a bit startled, begins heading for the door. "And oh! Girls—" They quickly stop to look at the resident OCD Alpha. "May the Best Clique Win!"

* * *

**AND THAT'S IT! Next Chapter will reveal who I chose for Alpha/Beta, and will be introducing the Briarwood Boys. Thank you to everyone who submitted! I didn't expect that much submissions, but thank you, and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to pick your character and I hope you all can stick around to read it. I may re-open the syoc for a plot twist (I'm not so sure yet). I KNOW I SAID THAT THE RESULTS WERE GOING TO BE OUT ON SATURDAY, but I guess nobody's going to be submitting anymore, so I decided to post earlier.**

**ANGELS**

Angelina Montario

Sophia Van Leuwen

Molly Donahue

Peyton Miller

**SIRENS**

Juliette St. Marks

Alexis Miranda Donovan

Silena Von Bleicken

Georgina Montgomery

**Tell me what you think, please! Review!**


	3. Briarwood Hotties

**OF COURSE, it wouldn't be that exciting without the boys. I'm giving you a list of Briarwood Hotties to choose from as your OC's love interest. FILL OUT THE PROFILE AND SEND IT TO ME THROUGH PM ASAP BEFORE SATURDAY. Note that I will have the final say, so please don't be disappointed if I didn't pair your OC with the Briarhottie of your choice. **

**SUBMIT THROUGH PM AND MAKE 'YOUR OC'S NAME AS THE SUBJECT'**

Name:

Clique:

Clique Tag Name (the one I assigned to you):

What are you looking for in a relationship:

TOP 3 list of Briarhotties your character will date (plus reasons please):

Who would you want to have a love triangle with (plus reason please)?:

Amongst the other clique OCs who would you want to have a love triangle with (plus reason please)?:

Who would you consider as your rival (amongst the other girl OCs)?:

* * *

**BRIARWOOD BOYS**

**7****th**** Graders**

***Brandon Walsh **is the leader of the 7th grade boy clique, alongside Isaac, Luke, Carlo and Julian. One of the best soccer players in Briarwood, Brandon is well-known as 'the guy who brought the glory of the Briarsoccer team back'. He has a reputation of being a player. One of the richest on campus, he is laid-back, confident and proud. However, he is caring and kind (though he is a player). He has chestnut hair, is tall and lean, and has chocolate brown eyes.

***Luke Harrington** is the new kid from London. Despite being new, he was quickly recruited by the 7th grade boy-clique. He has honey blonde hair, blue eyes, a british accent, and is lean and muscular. He is known to be one of the nicest guys on campus, is fond of horseback riding, and is a musician. Luke and 8th grade boy-clique leader Sebastian Martins are not on good terms, both are pinning after the same girl.

***Isaac Lewis** has dark wavy/curly hair, pale green eyes, and smooth, tanned skin. Isaac is Brandon's best friend and is known to be one of the nicest guys on campus. Isaac is a better soccer player than Brandon, but tends to be a Beta to his Alpha-ness. Isaac meets the description of a boy next door. Isaac is not fond of the Pretty Committee or the popular OCD girls, and acts a bit cold towards them.

***Aaron Cody** is a handsome, artsy loner. He's a painter/photographer, and is not a big fan of sports. Aaron has been crushing over Alicia Rivera for some time, but knows that he does not stand a chance. Despite being rich, he opts to keep a low profile. Aaron is one of the smartest kids in Briarwood, yet is often criticized for his bizarre choice and weird way of thinking.

**8****th**** Graders**

***Sebastian Ferro** is the 8th Grade resident bad boy. Leader of the 8th grade clique and are enemies with Derrick, Cam and Josh. He flirts a lot with the pretty committee girls, much to the dismay of their boyfriends. Sebastian is handsome, rich, but has been secretly pinning after a girl who does not seem to like him back. But when new kid Luke steps into the picture, he decides to fight back. Sebastian has golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tall and muscular, and has a slightly tanned, fair-skinned

***Alex McCafferty** is one of OCD's dream guy. Alex has been known for being a charmer and is the perfect example of a girl's perfect guy. Alex can sweep you off your feet, but his standards are really high. As much as he would be attracted to the exterior, he wouldn't like someone cold and condescending. Alex is a perfectionist, and a hopeless romantic. He isn't looking for flings, Alex wants a serious relationship. He has an olive-toned skinned, clean-cut black hair, tall and muscular, handsome.

***Derrick Harrington** (8th Grader) – Massie's Boyfriend

***Cam Fisher** (8th Grader) – Claire's Ex-Boyfriend

***Josh Hotz** (8th Grader) – Alicia's on and off Boyfriend

* * *

**At some point, everyone will get to date someone, but not all OC's gets a boyfriend. PLEASE SEND IT TO ME ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 1: The New Alpha

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE MONTARIO MANSION**

6:00 PM

The First 'Angels' Meeting

3 hours after Massie Block, the reigning ruler of OCD, told Angelina that she thinks she's alpha-material—she knew she had to commit. It's obvious. Massie wants her to lead the Angels into becoming the next Pretty Committee. She took responsibility, and invited the rest of her new clique into her home. A part of her felt a bit off, she barely interacted with these girls. She respects everyone, even the Sirens. She thinks they're all pretty, but she didn't really like them that much.

But she had to. Ruling OCD's something she has always wanted. Angelina looks up to Massie.

Dressed in one of her finest bikinis, the brunette sashayed her way to the pool, where the other girls were barely interacting as they waited for her.

Angelina rolls her eyes. "We have to decide, fast. We have until 7:00 to report this to the TPC."

Sophia Van Leuwen, who was staring at Angelina with her eyebrow raised, shakes her head and looks away. "This is ridiculous. We barely know each other. All I know about you, is that you're a snob. This is really, really ridiculous."

"Sophia, right?" Angelina coldly replies. "I know. We don't talk to each other. But Massie Block picked us. She chose the four of us to potentially rule OCD. You should be grateful."

"I am grateful" Sophia quickly replies. "But thing is, why can't we choose our own clique?"

"Because we can't. That's all." Molly Donahue snaps. "We weren't given a choice. To be a tight a-list clique everyone has to be tight. And I'm sure Massie wouldn't include us in the same group if she didn't think that we would be able to work well together."

"She's right." Peyton interrupts. "We have to do this, and we have to admit...we would like it if it was us on the top of the OCD social chain. And I would hate it if we lost to the Sirens because we failed to determine who our Alpha and Beta are going to be."

"I don't want to lose during the bonus chal—"

"Exactly!" Angelina demands. "And I think our alpha should be—"

"You?" Sophia interrupts. "I don't think so. Massie may have thought of it, but it would be unfair to us."

"Then let's vote." Angelina suggests. "Fairest way."

"What if we all end up voting for ourselves?" Sophia asks.

Angelina's eyes shifts towards Peyton, and then Molly. "I don't think so."

* * *

**THE MONTGOMERY MANSION**

6:00 PM

The First 'Sirens' Meeting

Georgina, alongside her best friend since the first grade Silena, were sitting right in front of Alexis and Juliette. After Massie's talk, a few hours later, Georgina decided to take charge and invited the rest of the Sirens to hold a meeting at her house. Georgina was one of the most feared girls at OCD. As much as she's a bit afraid of the TPC, she tries her best not to show it. So no doubt, Georgina Montgomery's the Alpha Siren.

But as much as she thinks she is, she's hesitant to say it out loud. They've been sipping (insert fancy non-alcoholic drink) for 30 minutes, while Silena already had her earphones plugged into her ears. This irritated Georgina. Sure, she doesn't want to be friends with the other two, but she has to. She's not going to let those wannabe Angels take her place as the next Alpha of OCD.

"Ok." Georgina puts down her drink, pulls the earphones out of Silena's ear, and takes charge. "I'm irritated with all of you. We've been sitting here for almost an hour, and none of you bothered to take charge. See, I don't like any of you...except of course Silena, I'm sure you know both of us have been friends since the first grade. I'm not sure about the two of you and I never did bother to know who you were up until a few hours ago. Losing this dim-witted contest will mean the end for all of us, and I don't want that to happen. I'm Georgina Montgomery and I deserve to rule OCD" She pauses. "And I'm sure the rest of you deserves it too. But in order to we have to have order. Which is why I'm appointing myself as the Alpha of the Sirens."

A long pause occurs as Alexis, Juliette and Silena stare at Georgina with raised eyebrows.

"And I'm guessing you would appoint Silena as your Beta." Alexis, who crosses her arms and leans back replies.

Georgina smiles coldly, implying that she would.

"Fair enough." Juliette replies as she takes a sip. "I'm fine with it, as long as you treat us fairly."

"It's not with me." Alexis insists. "Alicia hates you. You'll ruin our chances if you become Alpha."

"Well obviously, Alexis, the three of us agree that Georgina should be Alpha. And Alpha gets to choose who the Beta is."

"If Massie took in consideration what happened between me and Alicia, I wouldn't have been chosen. Silena's right. Both of them are on my side. So it's now up to you. It's either you're in, or you're not in. See we can do this without a fourth member." Georgina glares at Juliette. "Are you in?"

"Yeah."

"Silena?" Silena nods.

"Alexis?" Georgina lowers her gaze as the red head, obviously bothered, looks up with a pissed look on her face.

"Fine. I'm in." And with that, Georgina Montgomery knew she had everything under control.

* * *

**GLU HEADQUARTERS**

6:58 PM

Pleased (and slightly annoyed) that both teams were able to come up with their clique decisions, Massie Block hands each of them a glitter-covered envelope. Written on the envelop was a strict demand from Massie that the envelopes cannot be opened until she said so.

The Alphas of both Cliques, Georgina and Angelina, exchanged constant glares. Alicia Rivera, who was still not pleased with Massie's decision, was nowhere to be found.

"Angels?" Massie asks them, and the Angels' alpha takes a step forward.

"We've decided on me being the Alpha, and Sophi the Beta. We voted, and I got 3 votes out of 4."

"Sirens?"

"We didn't have to vote. We agreed that I was alpha and as Alpha I appointed Silena as my beta." Alexis rolls her eyes, and Georgina raises an eyebrow.

"So is it final?" Massie asks, and everyone agrees. "Well then, open those envelopes."

And with Massie's signal, the girls excitedly open the envelope and inside, is a personalized invitation by Massie Block.

"I am hosting a back-to-school party on Saturday at the newly opened Westchester Pavilion. I've sent facebook invites but I personalized your invitations. The eight of you will be the stars of the night. Not only have I invited half of OCD, but I also invited hawties from Briarwood. On the briarwood invite I've included '_dates are optional and highly recommended'_"

"Before we proceed, let me orient you with how things are going to be. If a clique wins or completes a main challenge they will receive one Clique Star." Massie claps her hand, as Dylan and Kristen reveals a chart hanged at a corner of the GLU headquarters. "This will be monitoring the scores. Another way to earn points are through Gossip Points. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Some of the girls begin to blush. "And for your first official challenge..."

More serious expressions are now written all over the girls' faces. "You will have until Saturday to score a date to the part, but you cannot ask them to go with you, they will have to ask you." She glances at them. "This is not a competition challenge. If both fail to comply then none of you get stars, and vice versa. However, the girl who scores the hawtest date will have the opportunity to sit at our table for a week, plus a series of prizes from moi." Massie smiles. "How are you going to get a briarboy to ask you? That is up to you." And then Massie lowers her gaze. "But ex-boyfriends or anyone formerly associated with a Pretty Committee member are strictly off limits." She glances at Georgina. "Is it clear?"

The eight girls nod at the present alpha, and Massie puts on a satisfied face. "Good. Now scram." She commands. "You have outfits to plan, and boys to snatch."

The Angels and The Sirens, now officially separated into two, head towards the door.

"Oh, and ladies!" They all stop, knowing what Massie was going to say. "May the Best Clique Win."

* * *

**ANGELS**

Alpha: Angelina Montario

Beta: Sophia Van Leuwen

Molly Donahue

Peyton Miller

**SIRENS**

Alpha: Georgina Montgomery

Beta: Silena Von Bleicken

Alexis Miranda Donovan

Juliette St. Marks

**That was Chapter 1! Tell me what you think. Also, I need those Relation Forms ASAP so that I could determine who's going out with who to Massie's Party. Also, I wanted to say that not all your boy choices are going to be followed. Review Please! The next 2 chapters will include peeks inside the life of the girls. May the best Clique Win :)**


	5. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE MONTARIO MANSION**

Angelina's POV

One thing I am really longing is a trip to my family's resort, a 5-hour trip from my house. My parents were generous enough to build a small skiing rink at the resort, but they're out of town, and my brother's too busy with his high school duties to drive me there. Thing is, I'm a bit agitated. I'm the Alpha of the Angels, and a potential Alpha of the whole school. What more can I want?

But I'm a bit scared...can I handle all the pressure? I see Massie strolling the halls of OCD, looking perfect up to the smallest details. I know I can. I hope I can.

The newest challenge is slightly scaring me. The party's this Saturday and I have a limited amount of time to catch a Briarhottie. I want a star on our checklist. I have no idea what Massie is planning, but I know I have to.

Thing is, I don't chase after boys, they have to be the ones chasing...which is exactly why I don't have much guy friends. I don't like boy-hunting. I don't go to Briarwood to spy, or attend any of their events with hopes that they would notice me. I'm not the type.

Which is why I kind of asked my brother for help. He's a sophomore at Briarwood, and a great soccer player. I didn't tell him anything, all I said is that I needed info on the most popular 7th and 8th grade Briarboys. To my surprise, he gladly gave me a rundown. He told me that in every grade, there are at least 3 popular cliques, unlike ours where 1 supreme clique rules.

As much as the other boys' profiles were absolutely interesting, I had to narrow it down to the alphas. Of course, I will have to get an alpha to take me to the dance, then maybe the rest of his clique could choose between my other Angels.

But how?

"If it helps, Luke Harrington's family is throwing an auction at their mansion. Luke's a sporty guy, I think both of you will get a long."

"I'm not interested in Luke, brother." I quickly reply. "I'm interested in their alpha"

My brother shrugs, hands me an invitation to the Harrington's auction tomorrow and leaves the room. A smile comes up. Information on a briarhottie's party, and I'm sure the Sirens have no clue. According to what I've heard, Georgina's not in town. Without their alpha, the Sirens are nothing.

* * *

**THE CAFE NEAR OCD**

Alexis' POV

The party's on Saturday and I have a day to look for a date. Our great Alpha's out of town, leaving the three of us panicking. I don't need her, but the others clearly do. And I have no idea how I'm going to look for a date. Sure, I flirt a lot, but I'm not the 'really-hunting-for-boys' type.

Where's my coffee? I'm sure I've been waiting for at least 30 minutes. A bit annoyed, I put down my iphone and I head straight to the first waiter I see.

"Excuse me sir?" I ask, in my sweetest voice. As much as I was annoyed, I always try to stay calm. "I'm wondering if my coffee order's going to be in."

The waiter, who is actually good looking, and a bit young, nervously smiles at me. "I apologize mam, can I get your coffee order?"

"A hot tea latte." I coldly smile.

He nervously checks the coffee he had on the tray and looks at me. He puts down the tray of coffee, probably realizing that he wasn't holding my coffee order. He smiles and walks back to the counter.

This time I was annoyed. I pout and cross my arms, I hate it when waiters act foolish.

And then a hand taps me, and I turn and see a handsome, dark curly haired-boy. He had a goofy smile on his face, while he had a cup of coffee on his hand. Knowing from the look he had on his face...

"I'm so sorry. I thought this was my coffee order, and I just took it." He smiles, and I smile back.

"No worries. People make mistakes."

"The problem is, I might have took a sip." He replies, and I grab the cup.

"A big sip." I reply, smiling.

"Right."

We awkwardly stare at each other, and then we burst into laughter. The laughter lasts for a couple of seconds, and quickly stops as soon as the waiter returns.

"Sorry, Aaron. My mistake."

"Uh huh." Aaron hands the guy a different cup of coffee. "I think you'll have to apologize to her."

The guy, obviously embarrassed, turns to me and offers the cup of coffee he had on his hand. I laugh again, the embarrassed face he had made me crack. I grab his cup of coffee, and I head back to my seat. To my surprise, the boy followed me back to the table.

"I am so sorry." He said, as he sits down on the chair right in front of me. "That was really embarrassing."

"It was."

"I'm Isaac Lewis by the way, a 7th grader from briarwood."

And then my face lights up. A 7th grader, from briarwood. He just might be the solution to my problem. Beat that Georgina. If I befriend him, maybe he'll be nice enough to ask me to the dance on Saturday. I'm sure he knows about it, facebook has been buzzing about Massie's party. And judging from his looks and how he dresses, I'm sure he'll be attending.

Putting on an annoyed face, I pretend to choke from the coffee.

"What type of coffee is this?" I ask him while grabbing a glass of water. "God I think I might be allergic to this."

"Allergic? To a simple Vanilla Latte?"

"Vanilla?!" I ask, pretending to sound horrified. "You should have told me this was vanilla."

"I didn't know!" He replied, panicking. "Do you need medicine, do you want me to bring you to the hospital—"

"No!" I snap, while I slowly calm down. "It's no big deal. I have medicine back home, I'm sure it'll wear off." I force on a smile. "I'm Alexis Donovan, also a 7th grader, from OCD."

He warmly smiles, although the look of guilt was still written all over him. "You're from OCD, huh?"

"Yeah." I smile back.

"So have you heard of the party Massie Block is throwing?"

* * *

**WESTCHESTER MALL**

Molly's POV

"So, girls. Have you decided on which briarhottie are you going to target?" Our alpha, Angelina snootily asks. I do not want to call her Angel, since she's been claiming that her as alpha of our clique perfectly fits. "Keep your claws off of the Alpha Brandon Walsh. He's mine."

The rest of us continues on with the scanning of the pictures, info on the rest of the members of Brandon's clique. There are four other guys in his clique—Luke, who will be hosting the party. Isaac, Carlo and Julian. I don't know. All of them seem nice, but I think Isaac's a sweetheart.

"I'm already going with somebody." Peyton tells them. "I'm going with 8th grader Brandon Williams. He's not in any of the cliques, but he's a good friend...and is rich too. He asked me yesterday, I couldn't say no."

Angel raises an eyebrow, glares at Peyton, and then looks away. "Whatever." Angel replies. "As long as he's not hotter or more popular than my date, I don't care. He's not, right?" Peyton agrees. "Good. Because I want that table for us, and those goodies. If I win, my alpha-status raises, bringing all of you with me. If there's somebody who has to win this challenge...it's your alpha..of course." And with that, she grabs the dress she made me hold and steps inside one of the dressing rooms.

Sophia looks down, looking like she forced herself to not say something.

"Sophia, since you're beta, you get to choose your briarhottie next."

Sophia's smile widens. "The host of the party, Luke's off limits sweeties."

"I call Isaac." I quickly speak up. He's one of the best soccer players in Briarwood. I've seen him, and he's way better than Brandon. See, I've kind of had a crush on Isaac. Not a crush, crush...just a small one. I'm a big soccer geek, and watching briarwood tournaments has been a hobby.

Angel steps out, wearing the dress she made me hold. "This is what I am wearing to the party on Saturday."

I have to admit, Angel looks stunning.

"Now come on girls, let me see your choices. And remember, the Harrington auction's tomorrow. Both Luke and Derrick will be there. In case you didn't know, they're cousins. Nobody interacts with one of the PC's exes or flings, or else we might be in trouble." She smiles. "We're not like those silly Sirens. With Georgina on their team, we're a shoo-in."

Angel is underestimating the Sirens too much. Personally, I think we are way better, but I know those Sirens have tricks on their sleeves. Although they're not as committed, I heard Georgina's out of town. It's on. Me, Sophia and Angel will get to make those briarhotties ask us to the dance. We will.

* * *

**MANHATTAN**

Georgina's POV

I love it here in Manhattan. Everything's so classy, so elegant, busy. I know I should have been back at home, worrying about the party Massie's throwing, but hey...I'm rich and pretty, and I love to party.

Being young's irritating. You don't get the privileges the other grown-ups get to experience. Some of them get to worry about the latest club party, or their car breaking down, or their own fancy jobs—I hate the fact that the only thing I have in mind's the big Massie party.

I'm excited. After this year, I'm definitely going to rule OCD. I know it sounds a bit 'ugh', but I'm a girl, a pretty, sexy one. I deserve to rule OCD.

A briarhottie has to ask me out as their date to the party Massie's throwing, and I wouldn't have anything in mind if only Josh's allowed to take me. But since the PC's still on top, I can't defy them. It's a relief that Massie chose to act like a professional. She disregarded the drama between me and Alicia and allowed me to compete. So I can't bring Josh Hotz to the party.

Well, as they said, it's up to me to find ways. I'll call Brandon Walsh, tell him about this and ask him if he would want to take me, make him promise he won't tell anyone. Plain and simple. I could call him now, but I couldn't find my phone. Maybe tomorrow.

Alicia is such a buzz kill. It's not my fault Josh chose me over her. Look at me, my boobs are bigger, my personality's bigger. Men swoon over me. Alicia's beautiful, but I'm way better.

I wonder if my girls found dates. I don't want to worry about them. If only I could bring Josh, I would be scoring that win, no doubt.

I mean, come on. No doubt. I am going to win.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Here's chapter 2! Tell me what you think please :) **


End file.
